Industrial labels are used in numerous sectors for high-value applications: for instance, as model identification plates for vehicles, machines, and electrical and electronic devices, as process control labels, as guarantee badges and testing plaquettes, and also as closure labels.
For the opening and closing of flexible packs such as flexible pouches having a precut opening, which are used to store wet wipes, for example, it is common to use single-ply labels.
Perforated into the packaging film of the flexible pouch is a lid which forms the subsequent opening hole. Through the opening hole the wet wipes can be removed. The hole is overstuck with the label, and at the first opening the perforation of the lid is torn open; that is, the piece of film forming the lid remains adhering to the underside of the label.
The labels usually have a grip tab which either is adhesive-free or whose adhesive has been neutralized. In order to prevent the label being peeled off completely from the pouch when the pack is opened, the majority of these labels possess a forced diecut, which results in a certain resistance arising when the label has been opened to that point. The resistance indicates to the user that he or she should not continue peeling. Another way of preventing the label being peeled off completely is to use two different adhesives: detachable, in the region in which the label is to be peeled from the packaging film (opening of the pack), and permanent, at the hinge, in order to prevent complete detachment.
These labels for wet-wipe packs are composed of three successive, different zones: zone 1, nonadhesive; zone 2, detachably adhesive; zone 3, permanently adhesive.
EP 0 331 027 A1 discloses a reclosable dispensing container for oil-impregnated wet wipes, which consists of a container and a key part. The container is to be closed using a single-ply label. Closing the container by means of the label, however, is unsatisfactory. On the one hand, this type of closure is not sufficiently impervious to rule out the penetration of dirt or dust into the container, and on the other hand, from just a visual standpoint, the label is not very appealing, particularly if the bond strength to the container subsides.
WO 93/17933 A likewise discloses a container which serves to accommodate moist cloths which are located in turn in an airtight pouch. The pouch is kept in the container. The pouch, moreover, is reversibly closed with a single-ply label. Here as well the disadvantages outlined are manifested.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a label which is easy to open and yet bonds securely on the substrate, in particular the pack, and which in particular—not like the known labels—is largely resistant to oil which may exude from wet wipes which are located within a pack closed reversibly with the label of the invention.